


Spamano Oneshots

by Artisticdreamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticdreamer/pseuds/Artisticdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From dancing to tripping, straight to gay, these stories are simple, cute, and very enticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance to My Rhythm

        'Does Lovi even realize what he's doing right now?' Bright emerald eyes held that question as they gazed, both lovingly and curiously, upon the singing and dancing form of Lovi. Those green eyes moved as Lovi moved.  The eyes hid themselves behind a newspaper whenever it seemed they would get caught by Lovi.  
        'I can feel your gaze, Idiota.' Lovi smirked as the thought filled his mind. He continued to dance and sing, wary of the blazing grass eyes following his every movement. His bare feet padded softly against the floor. His voice bounced, non echoing, against the walls. The green eyes watching him sent pleasurable chills down his spine.  
       'I can't take this anymore.' The owner of the first green eyes thought as he tossed his newspaper aside and stood. With long, quick paced steps, the man with brilliant green eyes walked towards Lovi. Once he reached his destination, all he could do was stare at eyes of green with flakes of amber.  
      "What?" Lovi questioned breathlessly, all that singing and dancing really took the air from his lungs. He gazed back at the green eyed man, more commonly known as Antonio. Before he knew it, Antonio pulled him into a rough and sensible kiss. Lovi smirked, he knew it would happen. Slowly arms began to drape onto Antonio's shoulders as the kiss deepened. The kiss was forced to an end by the need of oxygen.  
        "I love you, Lovino." Antonio breathed at almost a whisper. Lovino was panting slightly, one of his hands moved to gently touch the face of his lover. Antonio moved into the touch. Standing on his toes, Lovino brought his lips back to Antonio's in a chaste kiss.  
        "I love you, too, Idiota." Even though Lovino didn't say his name, a large grin was brought to Antonio's face. At the sight of such a wide, white toothed, dimple showing grin, Lovino's breath hitched. Only Antonio can make a simple smile release butterflies in his stomach.  
        "Is that your favourite thing to call me?" Antonio chuckled and buried his face in the crook of Lovino's neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around Lovino's waist. He could feel fingers twiddling with the curls at the back of his head. It felt nice. He started to sway, ever so gently.  
        "I am only saying the truth." Lovino smirked. He sighed into Antonio's shoulder as he let himself be moved side to side. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment. If only they could stay like this. The two stayed like this until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Antonio looked at Lovino apologetically and went to open the door, all while Lovino grumbled about how people are no longer invited over.


	2. Incredulously Hilarious

         It's not everyday Lovino smiles. Hell, the man smiles as many times as there are blue moons. Ah, similes, they make life fun. Anyway, today was one of those rare blue moon occurrences where Lovino smiled. When he smiled, his eyes shimmered. When he smiled, he did so with his heart. Or so it seemed to people who walked in on it. In truth, the reason he smiled was because he found something a certain someone did to be absolutely hysterical. That certain someone is Antonio; Lovino's best friend, boyfriend, and bane of his existence.  
        Antonio had been face timing Lovino, like he always does, when he just so happened to misstep. This misstep caused him to plummet down a staircase in his apartment building. Upon landing he picked up his phone, which was not damaged at all during the fall, bless the durability of Samsung phones. Looking at Lovino's somewhat shocked face, Antonio cracked a wounded smile and proceeded to pick himself up off the ground. He repetitively said he was okay, much to the disbelief of his lover.  
        After a few minutes of recovery, Antonio continued on with his day, claiming the fall spared him extra minutes to get to work. Lovino tried convincing him to stay home. Antonio did, after all, fall down four flights of stairs. A normal person would be sent to the hospital, but that just goes to show that Antonio, who's job is that of a matador, is not so much as a normal person.  
        Being a matador is fun and all until you get rammed up the ass by a horn, then it is not so fun. Antonio is used to being beat up and wounded, so a little fall down some stairs does him no harm. Lovino thinks otherwise, he believes Antonio should go get himself checked out at the hospital. Not checked out as in gawked at, oh no no no, Lovino would not permit that, no one looks at his man other than him. Lovino merely wants to make sure he doesn't have a concussion or something.  
        Now, you are probably wondering "What does all this have to do with Lovino smiling?" Well, if you would just be a little more patient, I will tell you. Okay, now that that is cleared up, back to the story.  
        Lovino was going on and on about how his boyfriend should see a doctor. That is until he realized he sounded like a worried parent and Lovino is no parent. Mid-sentence, Lovino stopped talking, this produced an inquisitive brow to be raised by Antonio. Looking at the screen, that portrayed the beauty that is Lovino, Antonio noticed that his beautiful Italian was indeed blushing. Entranced by the flawless rose spreading its way slowly across the tan cheeks of his cute Italian's face, Antonio ran into a pole.  
        Now, this pole wasn't massive, as that would enable a person to walk around it without so much as glancing at it. No, this pole was small and it belonged to a street sign that indicated a stop was needed. The force of the impact knocked Antonio to the ground. He was slightly dazed. Lovino, who watched the ordeal, stared absently at the clumsy man that is his Spanish matador.  
        A little dumbfounded, Antonio glanced at his phone in embarrassment. His cheeks were flushed red and he was teary eyed. Upon seeing this, Lovino grinned in amusement. In all out honesty, Lovino didn't even know he was smiling until Antonio also grinned. Instantly the smile, that adorned the usually placid face of Lovino, was gone. He swore at Antonio, who was in fact acting a fool. Antonio was acting as if Lovino just agreed to marry him.  
        Lovino threatened to stop kissing him unless he stopped acting like an imbecile. Antonio immediately calmed the fuck down, he was still smiling though. He chuckled and said a goodbye to his dear Lovino, Antonio didn't really want to, but he felt that if he continued talking to him, he would get distracted again and run into more things.  
        Lovino, well, he was relieved to say goodbye. Why? Well, he didn't want Antonio to see him grin like an idiot over how utterly adorable he found his clumsy boyfriend to be. He may have even chuckled a little, however, that cannot be proven.


	3. Serve Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends in a very very suggestive manner. So yeah. Enjoy!!

        Stunning. That is the only word to describe the person standing in front of Antonio. Smooth skin with a dark, even tan. Dark auburn brown hair shimmered in the sun. A body that was lithe and slightly muscular. Eyes that pierced his heart. They were green, like his own, but they held gold as well. His jaw line was strong and his cheekbones sharp. This man was Italian. He knew this because he was currently sitting in a cafe in Rome, Italy.  
        "Are you going to order or drool?" Oh god his voice was deep and ragged, but smooth and light. He wanted to hear all the vocal ranges that voice can make. "Hello? Do you speak English?"  
        That's when Antonio came to his senses. "Ah, haha, I'm sorry. You just have really pretty eyes and I guess I got lost in them." The natural flirts came out of his mouth easily.  
        "Thanks. Now can you order I have other tables waiting." Okay, he was impatient. Antonio was in love.  
        "Sorry, again. I'll have some black coffee and slice of cake." The order was simple.  
        "What kind of cake?" Kind? How many kinds are there?  
        "Surprise me." At that he flashed the waiter a grin. The waiter walked away. Dear God bless he had the best rear end Antonio has ever seen. His hips swished side to side.  
        After a few reasonable moments, Antonio's waiter returned with coffee and a diabetes infested cake slice. He looked up at the server, "I'm starting to think I should've chosen what kind of cake."  
        The waiter, Lovino as his name tag stated, smirked. "Maybe you should've ask for something a little less sweet and bit more salty."  
        "Maybe. I'll have to work out extra tomorrow." He chuckled and could have sworn he saw Lovino redden in the face.   
        "You know if you do want something salty all you have to do is ask." What do they serve that is salty? Antonio began to wonder.  
        "Can I exchange the cake for it?" Antonio inquired.  
        "Absolutely." was the immediate response.  
        "Then, may I please have something salty?" Antonio lifted the plate holding the cake up. Lovino took it and walked off. Surveying the room he realized it was only him. He was alone in the four table fitted room. He was also in the corner, even more secluded.  
        Lovino walked back in, but he wasn't carrying anything. He also wasn't wearing that cute little apron. This confused Antonio.  
        "Uh?"  
        "You said you wanted something salty." Lovino deepened his voice. Antonio gulped, really turned on.  
        "Are you trying to imply that you are the salty thing I ordered?"  
        "Am I?" He raised his brow causing shivers to run down Antonio's spine. Damn, Lovino was sexy, and he knew it.  
        "Oh god yes!" He said loudly. Lovino smiled and grabbed Antonio, hauling him out of the cafe. Let's just say they both enjoyed a little bit of something salty.


	4. Yes

        Lovino Vargas has been dating Antonio Fernandez Carriedo for five years. When Antonio asked him out he never said "yes". He just asked when and thus their first date happened. When Antonio asked for him to be his official boyfriend, he just replied with, "that's a dumb question." Lovino doesn't say "yes" he says some alternative to the word. Such as "I guess", "fine by me", and so on.  
        The first time he ever said the word "yes" to Antonio was the only time he ever actually felt the need to properly answer him. The first time he said that word, he had tears streaming down his face. He was shaking from head to toe. His mind was completely focused on the man in front of him. No coherent words would come through his mouth. Well, there was one that came through and it was..  
        "Yes!"  
        That was the answer to a question that scared him, but overjoyed him at the same time. That answer would change his life. Change Antonio's.  
        Lovino had never seen Antonio's smile grow so big over such a small word. That word had a massive effect on things.  
        The question he was asked was...  
        "Lovi, will you marry me?"  
        Scared to the bone, Antonio asked the question. He expected an answer that wasn't straight forward. He was more than ecstatic to hear that three letter word. He was down on one knee holding a ring that was simple, a small stone and gold band. He wasn't the richest, so it was the best he could get.  
        He had planned this for a while. And everything was perfect. Antonio pulled the ring from its box, stood and slipped it onto Lovino's finger. It was a perfect fit. Antonio couldn't stop smiling.  
        Lovino couldn't stop staring at the ring. It was beautiful. He looked up at Antonio and grinned. He then pulled Antonio down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet. They poured their love into it. Antonio's hands were on Lovino's waist, pulling them towards him. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. Standing on his toes and leaning back some, Lovino kissed Antonio, the man he loved to death. His future husband. His everything.  
        He never thought a small, straightforward word would become his favorite thing he had ever said to Antonio.  
        The word.  
        Yes.


	5. I'm Gay? Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a mini series. Lovi is so hot he turns Toni gay.

        Isn't it interesting how a man can be the straightest man out there, then the next thing you know, that man is making out with another man? That is what happened with Antonio.  
        Now Antonio is a man many women have swooned over. He is tall, devilishly handsome, charming, muscular, and Spanish. He is a business man. Working for a high end company is tough, especially when you have flirted with all the women in the vicinity. Work gets done, yes, but he does have a life outside of paper towers and ink globs.  
        Outside of work, Antonio is lonely and looking for love. It sounds cliché, I know. But for him he finds it interesting. He wants to find a nice girl to marry, maybe have a few kids, and enjoy his life knowing he has someone to look forward to seeing when he gets home.  
        That being said, he goes out every night in search of this love. He hasn't found it yet. But he will. Just not how he expected it to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Life is hard when you don't have a high paying job, a car, and can barely afford your apartment. That's how Lovino lives. Constantly running to work, eating nothing but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, all because he is poor. Well, not really poor, but he lives in New York city, so he is classified as poor. He has three jobs because of this. One is at a family owned restaurant where he works as a waiter. Another is working as a personal trainer for a man bound to die from cardiovascular disease. The final one, the one he likes the most, is spending three hours teaching orphans how to read, speak, etc.  
        Lovino is not a well tempered man, he snaps at people for no reason at times. But God forbid he snaps at a lady, his mama would tan his hide. He loves his mother and his whole family. Although, he may say his mom is a saint, but she can unleash the devil in her and it is terrifying.   
        He is too busy to look for love. That and he would have no money to support a family if he had one. In truth, he won't ever have a kid unless he somehow got a girl pregnant. Which he won't be doing anytime soon. The reason being, Lovino is gay. The only way he would have a kid is if he adopted. Now don't get the wrong idea, he wants a family, he just can't afford it at the time. There is also the whole being gay and living in NYC, where all the gays are very flamboyant, he just can't find a decent guy. He wants someone who doesn't make his gayness stand out. He isn't looking for love. Fortunately, love is looking for him.


	6. I'm Gay? Pt 2

        Antonio was walking down the street one day on his lunch break. He was looking for a place to eat. He comes across this nice restaurant, that seems to be Italian. Curious, he walks in. Upon entering he notices a very marvelously designed interior. The walls are a nice olive green, the carpet a deep red, the décor resembled an Italian home, and the tables were sculpted in wood. Yes, sculpted, each table was different. One had an angel holding up the top, another a roman warrior. All of the tables were immaculate. He was in utter awe. This restaurant was beautiful. He looked around again, this time seeing a small podium near where he stood. At the podium stood a man, who was smiling at him. "Good afternoon. I see you like the décor."  
        "Like, is an understatement." Antonio countered. He loved this decorum. He wanted his place to be this nice.  
        The man chuckled, "That's what they all say. Now, is it just you? Or are there more coming?"  
        "It's just me, sir" Antonio replied politely, as he always is to people he doesn't know personally. The man, Romulus, as his name tag stated, escorted Antonio to a nice little table in the corner. The table had a grape vine wrapped around a column as its sculpt. It was stunningly beautiful, the amount of detail in just a leaf was extraordinary. "These tables are magnificent."  
        "I suppose they are, I have an friend in Italy who made these for me. I had to supply materials, but I believe that it was all worth it." Romulus said it with pride. "Anyway, Lovino, my grandson, will be your server. I must warn you, he isn't exactly the most endearing person. He will most likely scowl and insult you."  
        "Oh, that's okay." Antonio was used to being bitched at so this Lovino guy didn't sound that bad. "May I ask why he is like that?"  
        "He's always been a bit moody, but it been worse lately. He has three jobs you see an-"  
        "Why are you telling a stranger my life story, Nonno?" A deep sultry voice, laced with a thick Italian accent chided at Romulus. Upon hearing the voice, both Antonio and Romulus looked to see a young man standing with his arms crossed. Antonio presumed this man was Lovino. He was a very handsome man. Dark hair that glinted red in the light; vibrant green eyes with streaks of a golden hue; and smooth, tan skin that made him almost glow.  
        Wait, that's strange, did Antonio just say another man glowed?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Why are you telling a stranger my life story, Nonno?" Lovino was agitated by that. That man didn't need to know how many jobs he had. Even if that man is a fine piece of ass. Lovino sure would like a piece of it. No, stop it! Gay thoughts are not allowed in the premises of Lovino's mind while he is working! God damn. Sorry about that, the gay thoughts escape from time to time. Anyway, Lovino just wanted to take this man's order and that's it.  
        "Ah, sorry, I was just saying that you are somewhat," Romulus paused, "ah, grouchy. That's the word!" He beamed after he said that. Lovino just looked at him with a face of utter annoyance and "what the hell is wrong with you".  
        "Go away." It was spoken in a tone that was neither flat nor wavy. Nodding, Romulus left. After a second of staring at his obnoxious grandfather, Lovino turned to the man sitting at the table. The man was far too attractive to be American. Sorry, Americans, but one can tell if someone is from another country. "What would you like to drink, signor?"  
        "Ah, I'll just have some water." Oh dear God! Even his voice is attractive! Lovino desperately tried to keep it together.  
        "Water, okay. Do you know what you want to eat or you need a few more minutes?" His voice was thin and strained, he wanted to go back to the kitchen. He needed to calm down. The gay thoughts were kept in a corral before, but now the run wild and free. Oh God, Lovino wanted to see those biceps bare and covered in sweat. The man was looking at him with eyes that shone like emeralds in the light. Now, Lovino was panicking, he wanted this sexy man in front of him. Wanted him to fuck him hard into the wall of the storage room. But he never thought to ask himself, what if this guy is straight?   
        "Um, no I need a couple more minutes, señor." Holy sweet tea and dumplings. He is Spanish. Spanish! Hot damn, that explains it all.  
        "I'll be back with your water." I don't think Lovino has ever walked away faster in his life. If this man was who he was going to be serving for the next half hour to hour. Lovino is royally screwed.


	7. Damn you pt. 1

        Anger. That is all he felt at the moment. Red, hot anger. His vision was blurring with fury. Lovino has never in his life been this infuriated. The reason? Some asshole decided to beat up his little brother, Feliciano. No one hurts his family and lives. His family, the Vargas family, is a top notch Mafia group. His grandfather, Romulus, is the leader. Lovino is second in charge. Once his grandfather passes, Lovino will be the one to take over.  
        Someone from another mafia had the audacity to attack Feli. Now, Lovino is out for blood. Feli, had to be admitted to a hospital. He will be fine, he has a broken arm, a concussion, and some scrapes and bruises. He was beat up in an alleyway. When asked, he said he didn't see his attackers faces. All he saw were their rings. Which, he described in great detail, happened to mean his attackers were part of the Carriedo mafia.  
        The Carriedo mafia is a Spanish mafia. That's all Lovino knows. That's all his grandfather will tell him. He has tried countless times to find more information on the Carriedo family.  
        "Hey, Lovi, calm down. Your brother is going to be fine." Antonio Fernandez, Lovino's best friend, spoke after ten minutes. Seeing his friend so frustrated really bothered Antonio, he had known the guy for years and such a mood upsets even a cheery guy like Antonio.  
        Now, Antonio had two secrets. The first, he is hella gay and wants to fuck Lovino. Okay, okay, I mean he wants to date Lovino, which includes fucking, so I didn't lie. The second, well even I, the writer, don't know that one. I just know he has another secret. He won't tell me. It fucking sucks being the dark and now all you lovely readers are in it too.  It will be fun. Not really.  
        As for Lovino, he had three secrets. One being that he is also hella gay and in love with Antonio, he just has no idea how to deal with it. Ah, love is such a pathetic thing sometimes. The second secret is that he wants to quit the mafia. That is a secret no one should ever hear, be sides you, of course, and me. The third is, well, he hears the heir to the Carriedo family is a nice guy and he wants to meet him. Although, that may be a little hard now, well with what happened to Feli and all, plus no one ever knows where he is, not even his own family.  
        These secrets may seem scandalous, but please remember these two lovebirds are teenagers. That's right, teens. Antonio is nineteen and Lovino is seventeen.  
        Oh, my gosh, the time has run thin. I must leave these two angelic beings to another time. I wonder what will happen. What do you think will happen?


	8. This Man and That Man

        This man has a rare smile. This man doesn't show it to many people either. One would be extremely lucky to see such a thing. Many people always say how this man is such a handsome man and that smiling would make him even more so. However, this man just has no reason to smile, not anymore. This man, with two younger brothers who looked up to him, loving parents and grandparents, a good job, nice house, and a overall wonderful life, cannot seem to find a single reason to smile.  
        This man is twenty three. This man wears suits, expensive ones. This man who has many admirers. This man with dark auburn hair, glimmering green eyes with golden bursts. This man who was possibly the most beautiful on earth. This man, this man who wanted nothing, nothing but someone who would try their hardest to make him smile. This man with a family who seemingly gave up on him.  
        This man is Lovino Vargas. This man is about to realize that even he, a man with almost everything, can't get the last thing he needs. This man will be alone when he wakes up and falls asleep. This man who used to laugh at random phrases. This man who loved. This man who is so much pain that he cries all night. This man who can lie his way through a day with no suspicious. This man should be dead. This man should be six feet in the ground. This man is alive because of another man.  
        This man was saved by that man.  
        That man was twenty five. That man had hair that curled so beautifully in deep brown tufts. That man had emerald eyes. That man had a grin so striking. That man was the only one who genuinely made Lovino smile. That man had a house. That man had a job. That man had friends. That man was a joy to be around. That man was perfect.  
        That man was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. That man was the love of Lovino's life. That man loved Lovino unlike any other. That man is dead. That man was murdered. That man put himself in front of Lovino to save him. That man was shot. That man died in the hands of his lover. That man could no longer bring a smile to Lovino's face. That man was gone. That man will never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	9. Meow, Meow Motherfucker

        Cats are assholes. They knock shit off of surfaces to spite you. They vomit wherever they please. They piss on your clothes. They trip you. They attack you when you pet them. They claim your house.  
        Antonio has a cat in which he loves very much. This cat beautiful. Green eyes that glimmer gold at the site of food. A glare so fierce it scared away all mice. Auburn fur so soft its almost like you aren't touching anything. A meow that is so soft yet rough. Yes, Antonio loves his cat.  
        Lovino the cat practically despised his human at first. It has been a few years and now Lovino loves his human. His human is big and muscular. He has green eyes that are almost fluorescent. Curly, dark brown locks that are thick and surprisingly soft. Hands that are gentle when petting him. Yes, Lovino loves his human.  
        Humans are amazing. They tolerate all the bad things done. They feed you no matter what. They pet you. They let you have your space. They never stay mad at you. They give you their house.


	10. "From The Ground Up" ~Dan + Shay

_~Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of 65 years_  
And one little house  
More than a memory  
More than saying I do  
Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's~

  
        They have know each other since they were toddlers. The two of them were inseparable. Best friends forever.  
  


_~Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps_  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Ten little toes, a painted pink room  
Our beautiful baby looks just like you~

  
        It has been five years since they started dating. The love they have is one in a million. Recently, Antonio proposed to Lovino. Obviously, the latter said yes.  
  


_~And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be~

  
        Lovino's father was always wary of Antonio and feared he wouldn't be good enough for his son. After the marriage, the two newly weds adopted a little girl. Their family was complete.

  
_~And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up~  


  
        They could never be happier. Their life is wonderful. They have a beautiful daughter and each other. They could not ask for any more or any less.  
  


_~This life will go by_  
In the blink of an eye  
But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side  
The clouds are gonna roll  
The earth's gonna shake  
But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain~

  
        The years go by but their love stays strong. Everyday they fall in love all over again. Their little girl is almost grown.  
  


_~And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be~

  
        They are alone again, the two of them. Their daughter has moved out. She is engaged to the man of her dreams. Antonio likes her fiance, Lovino does not. Although, that is him with everyone.  
  


_~And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up~

  
        It's been ten years. Their daughter has child, an eight year old boy. It's odd how time flies so fast. Lovino and Antonio are grandfathers. They sometimes don't believe it.  
  


_~Someday we'll wake up_  
With thousands of pictures  
65 years in this little house  
I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built  
I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still~

  
        They are old now. Life has passed them by. It was a good life. A wonderful life. They would not ask for another. They stuck with one another for sixty five years. Their life was how they wanted it.  
  


_~And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up~

  
        They passed away a month apart. Antonio first, then Lovino. The two were buried together. Like they should be. Together forever, for life and for death.  



	11. I'm Gay? Pt 3

        After about an hour or so, Antonio orders dessert. Normally, he doesn't stick around for dessert. The only reason being, he wants to talk to that stunn- interesting waiter of his. His waiter, Lovino, has this way of holding himself that is absolutely fascinating. Antonio wanted to talk to this man for the rest of his life.   
        That was strange. It almost seemed like Antonio was saying he wanted to spend his life with him. Odd. Little does Antonio know, his waiter is slowly turning him gay with every huff, snappy comment, and stomp. Lovino was just that attractive. Even when he was glaring people from other tables stared at him in wonder. Yeah, he was a sexy Italian.  
        But that is so not what Antonio, a straight man, thought his waiter was sexy. Oh no. Not at all. He will admit Lovino is attractive, like the kind of attractive that makes you worry if he will steal your date from just a single look. Yeah, he is the kind of attractive a man should be afraid of. Then why does Antonio want to be near him so much?  
        He is so consumed in his confusing thoughts, that he didn't notice the slice of pie being placed in front of him. What drew him from his thoughts was a flick to his ear. Yes, a flick to his ear. The one who flicked him was none other than the man who gave him such confusing thoughts.   
        When the Spaniard looked up at the source of the abuse, he saw Lovino with one hand on his hip, the other hanging at his side, one brow was raised and he looked like the sassiest man on earth. Which he is, says author who is writing him to be whether it's canon or not.  "Do you space out like that all the time? Or were you coming to the conclusion that you are, in fact, stupid?"  
        "Such mean words to come out of a pretty mouth." Woah, woah, WOAH. WHAT? Did Antonio just say that? To a man? And the fact he just said it so casually, what in the hell? He has no idea what face Lovino is making, he doesn't care either. All he wants to do is get the hell out of this restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        As much as Lovino would like to complain about a certain man he is serving. He can't. He just fucking can not complain. Why? Because that man just flat out flirted with him. That's right flirted. Like oh my god, is this sexy, Spanish, green eyed, tan, motherfucker gay?  
        Bewildered by the obvious flirtation, Lovino slowly turned from the red faced man and walked away. He walked into the kitchen, placed his back against the wall. He was blushing so much he probably looked like a tomato. This, unfortunately, drew the attention of his younger brother.  
        Feliciano was right next to him in a heartbeat. Lovino wasn't paying any attention to his sibling. His mind was replaying the incident that happened just a few minutes ago. In all honesty, that's the first time someone flirted with him. He has no idea what to do. He doesn't think he can go back out there, but he has too. Damn. This will be hard.  
        After shooing his brother away, Lovino pulled himself together and left the kitchen. He walked up to Antonio's table; nervously, I should say. Although, he didn't show it. He all but slammed the check onto the table. Successfully startling the already flustered man. "Here's your check, Sir."  
        Gorgeous green eyes were wide with fear. "T-thanks." That's it! Lovino lost it at this. He asks the one question that has been wracking his mind from the second he looked at this man. This question may be taken the wrong way.   
        "Are ... are you gay?" It was said quietly so that other tables couldn't hear. And judging on the look on the Spaniards face, Lovino messed up. "Oh god, I am sor-"  
        "I have no idea." What? He doesn't know? "I mean, last I knew of I was straight, but then you appeared and I just don't know anymore." The amount of honesty in his voice was surprising. Did Lovino turn a man gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi your niceness is showing


	12. I'm Not Scared

        Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed. Rain poured. A horror film played on the television. It was a slasher film. Lots of blood and guts. It was disgusting. Lovino was curled into his boyfriend's side. A blanket pulled all the way up to his nose. Watching a horror film during a thunderstorm was not the best idea.  
        Antonio, Lovino's boyfriend, was chuckling at the movie. He found it absolutely hilarious and cheesy. The killer was walking around with and chainsaw. The victims were literally running and tripping in such a way that it was obviously fake. This movie was just a complete mess and Antonio loved it.  
        It wasn't so much the movie was scary, not at all. It was the blood that made Lovino uneasy. It was fake of course, but the fact that a person could attain such wounds bothered him.   
        The movie reach the forty minute mark and that was when the power went out. As soon as the room went dark, Lovino let out a shriek and huddled closer to Antonio. Amused by the very cute sound Lovino made, Antonio got up from the couch cackling. "What are you laughing at, bastard?"  
        "You." That was his simple reply. He went and found a couple candles and lit them. They were placed on the coffee table. In the light, Lovino could see Antonio's bemused face. It pissed him off.  
        Antonio returned to his previous spot and pulled Lovino close. "Why the hell are you so happy?"  
        "Because my beautiful Lovi is scared and I must protect him!" A swift jab to the stomach was received after this statement was made. Pouting, Antonio tightened his grip on his boyfriend.  
        "Dumbass." Lovino grumbled out. Secretly he was glad that Toni was doing this. He like the warmth. Loved it. "I'm not scared."


	13. Days of the Week

**Monday:**

          It was an ordinary day. Slightly cloudy. A bit windy. But over all; normal. Lovino and Antonio spent the entire day outside. They went to the park, the zoo, visited a museum, and had a wonderful time. For lunch they had a picnic at the park. For dinner they went to some cheep Italian restaurant. Lovino surprised their waiter by saying their orders in flawless Italian. Antonio thought it was hysterical. After that they went home, cuddled, and them fell promptly to sleep. They had a long day and were out like a light.

 

**Tuesday:**

        There was a downpour. No one was on the streets. The roads were shallow rivers. There was practically a lake in the yard. Antonio, bless his dumb ass, wanted to go out and play in the rain. Lovino immediately told him no. So the two spent the day lounging around. Lovino read a book and Antonio played songs on his guitar. It was peaceful. The rain didn't let up until after they were long asleep. Rainy days aren't all bad.

 

**Wednesday:**

        It was sunny. That was good. The sunlight dried up the remaining water from yesterday's rain. Antonio spent most of the day in the garden. Lovino spent his time distracting Antonio. He was mainly just sneaking up behind Toni and draping his arms around him. Antonio would instantly give Lovino all the attention. After a while Antonio learned what Lovino was doing and started to ignore him. This obviously frustrated the Italian. By the end of the day they were both exhausted. They fell asleep on the couch.

 

**Thursday:**

        It was terrible. The worst day. They had a fight. A small one, but there was still damage. Lovino was crying and screaming. Antonio was trying to stay calm, but eventually he snapped. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Antonio hates yelling at his Lovi, but sometimes his anger gets the best of him. At one point, Lovino let out scream, no words just sound. After, he ran to the bedroom and slammed the door, locking it as well. Not wanting Lovino to go to bed crying, Antonio went after his lover. Quiet knocks and whispered apologies turned into needy clawing and desperate pleas. He was crying now. Begging for forgiveness. Hesitantly, the door opened. Before anything could be said, a pillow and blanket was shoved into Antonio's chest. Then the door was closed once more.

 

**Friday:**

        It was awkward. Neither knew what to say. What to do. Antonio wanted to hug and kiss Lovino, but he could that wouldn't work. So instead, Antonio left the house. He found a florist and bought three dozen red roses. Then he went and bought Lovino favorite chocolate. To set the mood, on the way home, it started to rain. He knocked, instead of walking in. As soon as the door opened, roses and chocolate were pushed into an unsuspecting face. Antonio apologized. A simple 'I'm sorry'. It worked. The roses were put in a vase. The chocolate eaten. Antonio would not let go of Lovino. They fell asleep enjoying each others company.

 

**Saturday:**

        All was well again. The two were disgustingly lovey dovey. But that was how they should be. In love. They stayed in for most of the day. Watching movies. Dancing around the house. For dinner they went out. A fancy restaurant that was very expensive. Although, they believed it to be worth it. It was like they were on their first date again. Antonio throwing out random flirtations. Lovino pretending to be annoyed. It was great. When they got home, they went to bed. But they didn't go to sleep.

 

**Sunday:**

        It was bright out. They got up early. It was church day of course. They were dressed and ready to leave when Antonio realized he forgot his wallet. Running back inside, he grabbed it, and ran back out to the car. They drove with the radio blaring. Singing along to songs. Antonio purposely off key to make Lovino laugh. Lovino sang perfectly. All the notes were right and never too low or high. They arrived at church, took their seats, and it all started. At the end, they left. Went to get lunch and ice cream. They were still in church clothes, but that was all good. They spent the rest of the day driving around. Returning home late and quickly falling asleep.


	14. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I posted on this. So here. Enjoy some not smut but smut.

Pleasure. That is all he felt. The warm touch of his lover. The gentle way he was held. The smooth, passionate movements they made. It was a slow dance of love. They took their time. No rush. Why would they rush? They have all the time in the world.

Fingers traced curves and tan lines. Nails dug into flesh. Soft moans and groans of pure bliss escaped their mouths. Slow thrusts that never stopped. The world seemed to revolve around them. The pillows were ever so fluffy.

It had been a while since they made love like this. It's usually fast and hard. They end dripping in sweat. Tired from their extremities. But today was a slow day. And boy was it a wonderful one.

That is until they were interrupted. By whom? Why that would be by a certain younger brother. Screaming ensued. Embarrassed stammering. And finally a wonderful night put to an end. Just not the way intended.


	15. It's You?

It started with a note. A small ten worded note. It was found in his locker. Folded neatly. Written inside was a simple love confession. The handwriting was elegant and slightly slanted. It looked like a girls, but that can't be confirmed. Now this wasn't unusual, Antonio got confessions all the time. However, this one was different. Usually a girl will sign their name and write paragraphs. This note had no name. It only had...  
  
 _"_ _This is stupid, but I am in love with you."_  
  
And that is it. Yup, a passive aggressive confession. So, Antonio is intrigued by this mystery person. Unfortunately, he has no idea who it could be. Sighing in defeat, he refolds the note and shoved it into his pocket. He closed his locker and began his mental checklist of possible suspects.  
  
It was the end of the day and everyone was heading home. Antonio went to his everyday meeting spot. It was at the left side of the school building, next to this big old oak tree. It was where he and his best friend meet at the end of school. Lovino Vargas was his name. He was Antonio's best friend. He still is. Always has, always will.  
  
Well, Antonio hopes he always will. See, Antonio loves Lovino and never wants to lose him. He is his best friend, so of course he wouldn't want him out of his life. They grew up with each other. And sure Lovino is a little rude sometimes, but Antonio knows he doesn't mean most of it. Now that he thinks about it, Lovino can be pretty passive aggressive. Just like the note.  
  
Could Lovino be the writer? It is possible. That whole thing with childhood friends becoming lovers is real after all. And its not like Antonio isn't interested in guys, quite the opposite. Antonio is bisexual, but he does tend to swing more toward men. He doesn't know Lovino's sexuality, he never really cared, but now...it is different. He wants to know, needs to know.

As he nears the tree he notices a figure. A very familiar figure. With dark auburn hair that was jostled from the breeze and vibrant green eyes. Lovino Vargas stood there against the oak tree in a slightly oversized red sweater, black skinny jeans, black converse, and thick rimmed glasses. He only wears his glasses when he is to lazy to put in contacts.

Upon seeing his friend, Antonio's smile grew into a lopsided grin. Within about ten feet from Lovino, who has not yet looked up from the notebook he was writing in, Antonio turned left. He wanted to sneak up behind and scare Lovino. Rounding the tree, Antonio slowly approached an unsuspecting Lovino. He reached out, his hands ready to grab Lovino's sides and tickle him. One more step. Now! "BOO!"

"MOTHERFUCKING HELL!" Lovino swore as he nearly dropped his book. He turned and saw a grinning Spaniard. Sighing he turned back around and continued with his earlier activity. "You are asshole you know that, Toni?"

Chuckling at the halfhearted insult, Antonio closed the distance between then even more by resting his chin on Lovino's sweater covered shoulder. You know the slightly big, red one? Yeah, that is actually Antonio's. Lovino stole it from him. Antonio found the smaller very adorable in it. Wrapping him arm around the Italian's middle, Antonio took a look at the notebook.

"Oh my god, Lovi." Antonio breathed, backing away with a shocked expression. Lovino turned to look at him, confused. Antonio just stood there gapimg because Lovino had the same handing as the passive aggressive mystery confessor.

Without even thinking, Antonio grabbed Lovino and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Pushing back, Antonio flushed crimson as realized what he did. With his best friend. He kissed his best friend.

"Why did you kiss me?" That question snapped Antonio out is his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket Antonio pulled out the note and handed it to Lovino. The little gasp that emitted from the man give away that it was indeed his note. "How did you figure it out?"

He spoke it softly. He was also looking down at the ground. "Your notebook. Its the same handwriting."

"Oh." With that spoken, Antonio chuckled and grabbed Lovino into a hug.

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because it is you."


	16. How Misleading

"Ah~"

"Nng~"

"F-fuck!"

"Ooh! Right there!"

"Ahhh!"

Lovino continued making such sounds as time went on. He couldn't help it, Antonio really knew how to make him feel good after a long day of work.

"Wow, Lovi! You're really tight!"

"Shut up and keep going, ba-AH-stard!"

Stress is hard on the body, but there is always a way to relax stressed muscles. A way so enticing that one can't help but groan in pleasure.

"Okay, Lovi, your muscles are no longer tight."

"Fucking finally."

"Oh and Lovi?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you want a massage, I'm charging you kisses."

"M'kay."

"I just realized, not all your muscles have been loosened. If you get where I am going."

"I was waiting for you to say something like that."


End file.
